


Grief

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>These shadows that I carry</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

These shadows that I carry  
in my soul  
go by your name  
and tell me I must go  
they drag me screaming  
into the night,  
they steal away my breath  
and take away my sight

This darkness  
that envelops me  
I covet in the depths of my soul  
it holds me tight  
and like a lover's caress,  
it steals into my heart  
and dances away  
with all that makes me whole

~ Feb. 7, 2001


End file.
